


A Usual Day

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Massage, Public Display of Affection, do i need anymore tags?, sexual suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: The team's being tired of their PDA
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 271
Collections: Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020





	A Usual Day

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop drawing these idiots in love <3
> 
> My little contribution for Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2020  
> Love this show so much :')

.  


  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



End file.
